Eve Teschmacher (Supergirl)
Eve Teschmacher is a recurring character in the 2015 tv series Supergirl. Originally, appearing to be a neutral character, she was eventually revealed to be working for Lex Luthor all along. History Eve graduated from Yale with a degree in Nuclear Physics, and was Miss Caroline. She idolized Lex, and wrote him letters. After Lex was sentenced to 32 consecutive life sentences, Eve attempted to get his attention as he was being marched out of the court. Lex noticed her interest and arranged for her to visit him in prison where he recruited her to work for him. Lex had Eve get a job at Cat-Co magazine as Cat Grant’s personal assistant where she kept an eye on James Olsen for him. She later became James’s personal assistant where she continued to keep tabs on him for Lex. She has a brief fling with Mon-El while thinking he was a human named Mike. However, Eve was disappointed that he could not stop talking about Kara Danvers. Eve accompanied Lex to Russia along with Otis Graves. There they discovered a woman that resembled Kara, who was really Supergirl, and the woman had powers. There, she flinched when she witnessed her first murder, and Lex told her not to next time. Eve met Lex’s half-sister, Lena Luthor, and, after revealing her knowledge of nuclear physics, was offered a job by Lena. Eve convinced Lex that she would be more useful to him working for Lena, and he approved her change of employment. Eve first helped Lena study Reign to help save Reign’s alter ego, Samantha Arias. There next project was furthering how to synthesize Haru-Nal, also known as black kryptonite, to create an army of super soldiers. Eve theorized that the Kara’s doppelgänger was created by black kryptonite since it can split in Kryptonians in two, and, on Lex’s orders, continued to make sure Lena has a breakthrough, though her efforts failed. Eve encountered Kara’s doppelgänger talking with Lena, and was annoyed and panicked when she questioned Lex’s motives. Eve contacted Lex in a panic, and he sent Eve and Otis back to Russia where Eve hijacked a missile launcher and aimed it at the cabin where Mikhail, a young Russian boy that Kara’s doppelgänger has befriended, resided. Eventually, Kara’s doppelgänger started to die and only black kryptonite could save her, so Eve and Lex realized that he would have to work with Lena to finish it. Lex took it a step further and gave himself cancer by exposing himself to black kryptonite, so he could convince Lena to work with him and finally get the black kryptonite working safety. Afterwards, Lex cured himself and Eve revealed her true allegiance to a horrified Lena. She ruthlessly gunned down one of guards, and then was ordered by Lex to take care of Lena while he and Otis left. Eve returned an unconscious Lena to her office at L-Corp where she tied her to her chair and left her a letter. Personality Eve is bumbling and quirky. She seems to be a naturally friendly person since she was able to make friends while hiding her true allegiance to Lex from them. She seemed to be scared of Cat Grant while working for her as her assistant. Eve is a fanatic and believes in Lex as the most brilliant mind of their generation, and the only man who can save the world. Because of this, she is willing to do whatever Lex requests of her. She later becomes a murderer and commits acts of terrorism to help him accomplish his goals. A noticeable change in Eve’s demeanour is that when she first started working for Lex, she flinched when she saw someone get shot. By the time she revealed her true allegiance to Lena, she not only held a gun on Lena with the intent to kill her, but also killed a guard without hesitation. Trivia *Eve Teschmacher originated in Superman movie as the assistant to Lex Luthor. She later was written into the comics as Lex’s secretary *Like her movie counterpart, Eve is often referred to as Miss Teschmacher and people even summon her by screaming at her in a similar way that Lex did in the movie. Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrowverse Villains